Użytkownik:Amity.Gala/Brudnopis
'Planowane OC:' *'thumb|leftChou' KLIK - specjalista, motyle, pochodzi z Linphei, wypuszcza w kierunku wroga mnóstwo świecących motyli, które go atakują, chłopak Somni ♥ jego imię jest japońskie i oznacza "motyl". Kolor przewodni - pudrowy róż. Broń - wachlarze, walczy nimi jak Aramina w Barbie i trzy muszkieterki. Ma żeńskie imię, ponieważ rodzice spodziewali się dziewczynki i cośtam *'Ji-Min' KLIK - specjalista, pochodzi z planety Hoggar, chłopak Alison ♥ Walczy kataną i shurikenami. Jest bardzo thumbszybki i zwinny. pomyślałam, że Ji-Min mógłby być synem jakiegoś członka klanu podobnego do tego Shimada, wobec czego w przyszłości musiałby dokończyć dzieło ojca, który niebawem umarł. Ojciec wywierał na nim ogromną presję i za życia trenował z nim każdego dnia jemu się to nie podobało po śmierci ojca opuścił rodzinną planetę Hoggar, aby rozpocząć naukę w Czerwonej Fontannie. Kolor przewodni - ciemny fiolet. Aktor do portrayals - Charles Melton. Strój z czasów kiedy był członkiem wyżej wspomnianego klanu - KLIK pewnie jakiś zaginiony książę, bo lubię takie motywy, a piszę to tu, bo zapomnę *'thumb|leftMermista' - czarodziejka morskiej bryzy, pochodzi z odległego, podwodnego królestwa - Aqualii, które jest thumbwprawdzie podległym państwem, rozwijającym się w obrębie planety Amoris. Mama Mermisty jest królową, a ona półsyrenią następczynią tronu. Jest szalona i nieco porywcza. Uwielbia zawierać nowe przyjaźnie, lecz wcześniej wcale tak nie było - jako dziecko była wyjątkowo nieśmiała, nie chciała zawierać znajomości z rówieśnikami, przez co miała kłopoty z zawieraniem znajomości i do teraz zdarza się, że nie czuje się zbyt komfortowo w nowym otoczeniu. Często używa zdrobnień, uwielbia słodkie i urocze rzeczy, jest bardzo miła i uprzejma, a także łatwowierna, daje się wykorzystywać, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Jej emocje są bardzo skrajne - najpierw może skakać z radości, a po chwili zaszyć się w kącie i płakać. Jednak wszelkie chwile słabości nie trwają u niej zbyt długo. Jej ulubiony kwiat - grzybien, zaś kamień szlachetny - szafir. Pixie - Bussola - pixie motylek-podróżniczka, ma takie czadowe okularki i design, piękna jest, postrzelona jak Mermista. Ma ogromną fantazję, większość historii z jej rzekomych podróży jest zmyślona. Imię od kompasu. Etymologia imienia - mer to ze staroangielskiego morze. Imię dla matki - Posedeia. Urodziła się z ludzkimi nogami, jej matka postanowiła ją oddać na wychowanie ludzkiemu dziadkowi, który był ojcem jej rychło zmarłego ojca, mimo wszystko, nigdy nie zapomniała o córce i często ją odwiedzała na lądzie. Wkrótce Mermista dowie się, że również jest syreną. Będzie musiała zasiąść na tronie i wtedy zdobędzie ogon. jesst kapitanem alfejskiej drużyny pływackiej. Dałam jej kabaretki, ponieważ po angielsku to są fishnets, a fish to ryba, plus Lagoona Blue w pierwszej serii MH miała takie do połowy uda chyba i właśnie no. Jedyna postać Amity.Gali, która nosi płaskie obuwie. Jej charmix to taka muszelka muszę to narysować. *Orube - czarodziejka z Espero. Ojciec urodził się i wychował na Animorphii. Po mamie odziedziczyła thumb|leftskośne oczy, a thumbpo ojcu - kocie uszka, ogonek i cieniowane kończyny (przypisana forma, zarówno do niej, jak i do jej ojca, to kot syjamski). Jest dystyngowana, elegancka, miła i uprzejma. Bardzo dba o pielęgnację swojej cery, często stosuje różnego rodzaju maseczki. Ogółem pielęgnacja to jej największa pasja. Na co dzień stawia na delikatny, naturalny makijaż, który jest typowy dla mieszkańców Espero KLIK. Uwielbia pić herbatę, zwłaszcza zieloną. Nie rozstaje się z wachlarzem. Nie lubi gdy na zewnątrz pada deszcz, ponieważ jest przyzwyczajona do ciepłego klimatu Espero, a tam nigdy nie było chmur, czy deszczu (nie licząc wizyty Valtora w trzecim sezonie, jeden z mieszkańców planety wspomniał w tamtym momencie, że na Espero nigdy nie ma chmur). Zarówno pomysł na postać, jak i jej wygląd zostały zainspirowane jedną z kreacji Manili Luzon, która nie została przez nią wykorzystana w programie RuPaul's Drag Race: All Stars 4 - KLIK. Prawdopodobnie, dziewczyna ma siostrę bliźniaczkę, jednak wszelki słuch po niej zaginął, a Orube niechętnie porusza ten temat no i właśnie też wymyśliłam historię, że odłączyła się od rodziny, a to bardzo ukształtowało tę moją kicię i nią wstrząsnęło. No i no, słyszałam, że rozdzielone bliźniaki radzą sobie gorzej, więc ta "ucieknięta" siostra by sobie po prostu nie poradziła bez oparcia Orube. Jej strój w podstawowej transformacji jest w pewnej mierze zainspirowany Chun-Li z gry Street Fighter. Imię ma po Orube z Witch, również fryzurę ma po niej i fragmenty stroju, ale mają zupełnie inne charaktery, pod tym względem różnią się jak dwie krople wody. Ma taki cudowny Enchatix <3 Skoro Cadi mam od iluzji, to ona będzie od lecznictwa. Pixie (od Rochi <3) - Charis KLIK - pixie pielęgniarstwa i opieki medycznej, potrafi wyczarować lekarstwa na zawołanie, często używa też leczniczych zaklęć, zawsze ma przy sobie apteczkę, jest jak taki anioł stróż, ma aureolę nad głową i takie uproszczone aniołkowe skrzydełka, fartuszek pielęgniarki i taki kapelutek z plusikiem, zakolanówki i takie fajne butki. Tak jak wszyscy mieszkańcy Espero, Orube nie posiada brwi. Pozwolę sobie wkleić opis planety od razu Espero - Espero jest najjaśniejszą i najbardziej spokojną planetą w całym Magicznym Wymiarze. Obszar ten jest pełen wielkich miast, wykonanych z lekkiego i wiklinowego lub białego bambusa. Wszystko jest otwarte i przestronne, budynki są blisko siebie, a inne występują w parach. Ludzie noszą jasne tuniki lub togi, nie ma strażników, policji ani broni. Wszyscy są szczęśliwi i przyjaźni. Na planecie zawsze jest bezchmurne, błękitne niebo. Szczególnie ważne i cenne dla planety są Zaczarowane Kody Espero. W sezonie trzecim Valtor i Trix zaatakowali tę planetę, szukając jej magicznych skarbów. Espero stało się wtedy bardzo nieprzyjemnym miejscem z dużą ilością chmur, i tak było dopóki Valtor nie został pokonany. Co ciekawe, "espero" to łacińskie słowo oznaczające "mam nadzieję". Nazwa Espero może nawiązywać również do Hesperus - planety Wenus widocznej nad horyzontem wyłącznie po zachodzie słońca. *Calypso KLIK - trog płci żeńskiej, pochodzi z podziemnego księżnictwa księżniczki Amentii. Obecnie mieszka w Magix, gdzie pracuje w spa jako masażystka i manikiurzystka. Jako, że pochodzi z podziemi, jest przystosowana do ciemności i ciemnych pomieszczeń, wobec czego, w jej kawalerce jest strasznie ciemno, a kryształy służą jako jedyne źródła światła. Kilka razy startowała w wyborach Miss Magix, jednak nigdy nie udało jej się wygrać nagrody głównej. Jak na troga przystało, dziewczyna ma nienaturalnie duże oczy, a także inne cechy wyglądu charakterystyczne dla mieszkańców Podziemia, takie jak brak brwi, czy trzy palce u dłoni. Postać została zainspirowana jedną z niewielu ulubionych drag queens Amity.Gali, które póki co nie wzięły udziału w RuPaul's Drag Race. *Aidan - rudy specjalista, aktor do Portrayals - Garrett Clayton, ma taki piękny uśmiech, włosy takie ładne i taką stylówę elegancką. powinnam jakąś planetę wylosować może serenia idk jest homoseksualny. Imię od Aidana z Barbie i Magii Pegaza, jest irlandzkie więc do rudego pana pasuje. W Irlandii i Szkocji pada deszcz czy coś, Serenia to kraina deszczowa, więc paasuje świetnie. *w końcu rodzice Alison - Selene i Amadeus *thumb|leftPhilomena KLIK - pixie przyjaźni, ale wbrew pozorom - jest strasznie wredną pindą. Podstępna, dwulicowa. Słodka i niewinnathumb na zewnątrz, a tak naprawdę jest zepsuta do szpiku kości. Niepowiązana z nikim, nie jest w stanie nawiązać więzi, która nie byłaby fałszywa. Pomysł na postać, jej charakter, jak i wygląd zostały zainspirowane Cozy Glow z MLP. Ma taki piękny design, jest niska, urocza, ale po prostu bez kija nie podchodź, bo jak wydrze gębę to dopiero będzie. Mały geniusz zła, totalnie nie odpowiadają jej jej moce, bo przez swoj paskudny charakter nie może liczyć na prawdziwą przyjaźń, czy tym bardziej więź z czarodziejką. Taka trochę z charakteru jak Malucia z Barbie and the secret door. Chciałaby wszystko mieć i nie zważa na uczucia innych, tupnie nóżką i już, wszyscy mają jej usługiwać. Co ciekawe, to dobry strateg i liderka. Przyjaźń traktuje jako coś, co można wymusić siłą i na takim właśnie przymusie opierają się jej wszystkie relacje. Jest zdolna zastraszać innych, byle by tylko się z nią zadawali. Dąży do celu po trupach. Wybuchowa i płaczliwa strasznie. Uwielbia musicale! Ma śliczne niebieskie loki, kokardę we włosach i strój jak Bo-Peep w Toy Story 4. Jej frustracja wynika z tego, że jako jedyna w historii Wioski Wróżek urodziła się bez skrzydeł, a tak serio to nie miałam na nie kompletnie pomysłu. Jej magiczne zwierzątko to owieczka, stąd ta laska i generalnie look na pastereczkę. *'Frida' - była córka Diany, była córka Aurory, to może... córka Sibylli? mogłaby być głucha (pamiętaj o przypisie! Nie głuchoniema, ponieważ te osoby mają własny język i potrafią się w nim porozumiewać, nie są nieme) i porozumiewać się w języku migowym. Myślę, że to nada takiego czegoś wyjątkowego tej postaci, bo nie mam na nią innego pomysłu xd Miałaby taką ładnie upiętą fryzurę z warkoczykami (Amity jak to przeczyta to będzie wiedziała jaką). Czarodziejka nie wiem czego xd Matka była od sprawiedliwości to może ona od harmonii (porządku, zgody i łączności), ale w sumie nie wiem, bo kilka razy na tej Wiki się przewijał motyw harmonii. Jest ruda, po mamie. Kolor przewodni - pomarańczowy. Ma takie śliczne piegi i niebieskie oczy, myślę, że to ciekawe zestawienie z rudymi włosami. Nigdy nie zdołała zdobyć Believixu, mieszkając na Ziemi, więc razem z mamą podjęła decyzję o rozpoczęciu nauki w Alfei, dlatego ma trzy pierwsze transformacje, a nie Believix. Kusi mnie by nazwać ją Frida na cześć Fridy Kahlo plus imię ma piękne znaczenie "spokój" pasuje do matki, która od sprawiedliwości była, tak mi się wydaje przynajmniej xdd Ze względu na to, że nie mówi, a porozumiewa się w języku manualno-przestrzennym jej ataki i sekwencje transformacji są "migane" (wiecie, język migowy). Więc jeśli chce rzucić jakiś czar, musi to zrobić w języku migowym. BUUUU Amity dlaczego ona jest głucha buuu i czemu Sibylla nie mogła zdjąć tego czaru? Otóż, stwierdziłam, że tak będzie ciekawiej i nawet magia potężnej czarodziejki nie może zwalczyć tego, co wyrządziła natura. *Macabra - czarodziejka emocji inspirowana Smutkiem z Inside Out i Makabrą z Ruby Gloom. Taka nieśmiała, szara myszka wyalienowana i w ogóle. Uznałam, ze emocje to dość ogólne pojęcie, więc wybrałam jedną, która moim zdaniem najbardziej do tej postaci pasuje - smutek. zeby nie było - nie rzuca zaklęć smutku, a je odwraca (zostało nam to pokazane w pierwszym sezonie Winx podczas egzaminu w symulatorze, jednym z zadań do wyboru było odwrócenie zaklęcia smutku rzuconego przez czarownice. Beksa, często płacze. Łatwo się wzrusza i równie łatwo ją skrzywdzić. Wrazliwa na cudzą krzywdę. Bardzo wspiera swoich przyjaciół mentalnie, chociaz nie ma ich zbyt wielu. Sprawia wrazenie osoby, która nie potrafi zapanować nad sobą. Niestabilna emocjonalnie. Cierpi na chorobę dwubiegunową, w związku z czym nie miała dość łatwego dzieciństwa. Rówieśnicy, a takze jej rodzina sprawiali wrazenie jakby jej nie rozumieli. Jest leniwa i powolna, gdyby mogła spędzałaby całe dnie pod kołdrą. Ma depresję, jest wyciszona i pogrązona w swoim świecie, bardziej zamyślona niz inne uczennice Alfei. Łatwo się poddaje i zniechęca (uwazam, ze pod względem klimatu ta planeta pasuje najbardziej do postaci, wiecie, deszcz, etc. łzy i takie tam). Przęsladuje ją pech, odziedziczony po przodkach - jej krewni byli obecni przy kazdej większej katastrofie w historii. Miewa wprawdzie momenty szczęścia, jednak bardzo nieliczne. W piątki trzynastego pech ją opuszcza, przechodząc jednak na wszystkich wokół. Nastrój Macabrze poprawiają słodycze, jednak po zjedzeniu ich popada w hiperaktywność. Trzyma kłęby kurzu jako zwierzątka domowe, mimo uczulenia na kurz. Pięknie śpiewa, jednak tylko w trakcie snu - w innym wypadku jej śpiew przypomina wrzaski banshee. Ma bardzo liczną rodzinę. Ma szarą, zniszczoną skórę i szkliste, zapłakane oczy. Płacze i wyje jak banshee *Crybaby - pixie Macabry inspirowana K-12 i ogólnie Melanie. Beksa jak Macabra. Ma przerwę między zębami i jest taka mroczna creepy etc. Jara się takimi klimatami mrocznymi. Jej magiczne zwierzątko to pająk imieniem Felipe. Styl fairy kei i wgl ma włosy jak Melanie. *Lakshmi czarodziejka z Ohm, która potrafi wyczarować sobie na krótki czas dodatkowe ręce, takie jak miały hinduskie boginie. Inspirowana Kidą i Rają. Nosi w charmixie maskę zakrywającą usta, poniewaz ma bliznę, której się wstydzi. Imię Lakshmi oznacza blizna lub znak. Nosi turban w charmixie. Ma białe włosy jak kida. Pochodzi z rodziny królewskiej, ale zawsze chciała zaznać prostego zycia. Nosi bindi i duzo bizuterii. Kolor przewodni to miętowy. znak zodiaku waga. zna duzo języków, jest inteligentna i oczytana. Uwielbia uczyć się o kryształach, inspiracja Anną Luizą. Nie jest stereotypową księzniczką, to pewne. Marzą jej się podróze po świecie, zwłaszcza tym ziemskim, interesuje się geografią, w związku z czym idealnie dogaduje się ze swoją pixie, Leptideą, która przebyła swoje wszystkie podróze jedynie palcem po mapie wtf co muszę to poprawić. no ale obu marzą się podróze, ok. Strój na bal podarunków - strój Rajy z drag conu. Pawie jako symbol śmierci or sth, generalnie pawie, ma pawie piórko na turbanie. Moce związane z energią. ---- Cadi - czarodziejka pochodząca z planety Animorphia, obdarzona mocami iluzji. Tak jak wszyscy mieszkańcy tej planety, dziewczyna ma przypisane do siebie cechy konkretnego zwierzęcia, w które może również się przemienić. W przypadku Cadi, tym zwierzęciem jest kot. Czarodziejka jest sierotą, jej matka zginęła przy porodzie, a ojciec nie mógł pogodzić się ze stratą ukochanej i bał się, że nie będzie w stanie udźwignąć ciężaru, jakim jest samotne wychowanie dziecka; ogarnął go paniczny strach, zostawił nowonarodzone dziecko na łonie natury i wszelki słuch po nim zaginął. Cadi została znaleziona w dzikiej puszczy przez Kalsharę rdzenną mieszkankę planety, a mianowicie czarodziejkę, która mieszkała w usytuowanym na drzewie, skromnym domu i tak jak Cadi, miała do siebie przypisaną formę kota. Kobieta zaopiekowała się czarodziejką i starała się zastąpić jej matkę. Przekazywała jej swoją wiedzę i obdarzyła ją ogromną miłością. Dorastając w dziczy, wśród zwierząt, Cadi nabrała wielu zwierzęcych instynktów. Stosunkowo szybko nauczyła się korzystać ze swoich mocy, razem z towarzyszącym jej opiekunce stadem wilków wyruszała na liczne polowania. Od małego wykazywała się niemałymi pokładami energii. Uwielbiała płatać figle i stroić sobie żarty, co nadal sprawia jej niebywałą przyjemność. Miała również ogromny temperament, który został jej do dziś. Dzięki dość surowym warunkom, w jakich się wychowywała, i doświadczeniu, jakie zdobyła mieszkając na Animorphii, uodporniła się na wiele czynników zewnętrznych. W wieku piętnastu lat, okrutni kłusownicy wtargnęli na Animorphię, aby schwytać i zabić rzadko widywane na innych planetach zwierzęta, objęte ochroną na planecie Cadi. Pod jej nieobecność, ich ofiarą padła opiekunka czarodziejki, która stanęła z nimi do walki. Niestety, poległa w tej walce i odebrano jej życie. To wydarzenie odcisnęło ogromne piętno na sercu dziewczyny. Powstrzymywała się jednak od łez, nigdy nie lubiła okazywać swoich słabości. Postanowiła opuścić planetę i udać się do Magix, aby tam rozpocząć naukę w szkole dla czarodziejek, zwanej Alfeą. Obecnie, jej życie powoli się układa. Dobrze spisuje się w szkole i marzy, aby pewnego dnia zostać słynną czarodziejką. Jej ulubiony kamień szlachetny to szmaragd, zaś kwiat - krąpiel Chantriera. Osobowość Na samym szczycie panuje samotność, a Cadi wie o tym aż nazbyt dobrze. Często jest jej trudno znaleźć osoby myślące podobnie do niej, nadążające za jej niezmordowanym intelektem i niemal szachowymi manewrami, przez co kotka jest często postrzegana jako samotniczka i introwertyk. Choć większości osób postronnych wydaje się to paradoksalne, Cadi jest przepełniona rażącymi sprzecznościami, które jednak mają sens, przynajmniej z czysto racjonalnego punktu widzenia. Na przykład, może być jednocześnie oderwaną od rzeczywistości idealistką i zarazem gorzkim cynikiem, choć mogłoby się to wydawać niemożliwe. Jednak to cyniczne postrzeganie rzeczywistości raczej nie powstrzymuje jej przed osiągnięciem celu, który jest dla niej ważny. Cadi jest doskonałym strategiem. Promienieje pewnością siebie i aurą tajemniczości, a jej głębokie spostrzeżenia, oryginalne pomysły i wspaniały zmysł logiki umożliwiają jej dokonywanie zmian samą siłą woli i osobowości. Czasami wydaje się, że uparcie dekonstruuje i buduje na nowo każdy pomysł i system, z jakim się styka, stosując w tym celu swoje poczucie perfekcjonizmu. Ci jednak, którzy nie są w stanie nadążyć za jej procesami myślowymi, lub – co gorsza – uważają je za bezsensowne, mogą natychmiast i trwale stracić jej szacunek. Zasady, ograniczenia i tradycje to przekleństwo Cadi, dla której wszystko powinno podlegać dyskusji. Często więc, przez swoje niekonwencjonalne poglądy, działa samotnie. Jest świetna w wielu dziedzinach, na których zgłębienie poświęciła wiele czasu, takich jak walka, czy sztuka iluzji, lecz do tych dziedzin zdecydowanie nie należy zawieranie znajomości. Cadi zdecydowanie woli działać sama, niż w grupie. Ciągle stawia sobie wyżej poprzeczkę i wiele od siebie wymaga. Chce być najlepsza we wszystkim co robi, a jednocześnie... niewiele się przy tym napracować. Tutaj wychodzi na jaw jedna z większych wad kotki - jest niebywale leniwa. Ma wiele pomysłów, lecz zdecydowanie brak jej zapału do ich wykonania i wcielenia w życie. Charakterystyczną cechą Cadi jest to, że traktuje życie jak wielką szachownicę, na której stale przestawia pionki w sposób rozważny i inteligentny, zawsze starannie oceniając przy tym nowe taktyki, strategie i plany awaryjne, wciąż starając się wymanewrować innych, aby utrzymać kontrolę nad sytuacją, maksymalizując jednocześnie własną swobodę działania. Cadi, będąc kotem, jest szybka i zwinna. Często dosłownie zachowuje się jak kot; łasi się, pomrukuje, a nawet zdarza jej się skakać po drzewach i miauczeć w trakcie rozmowy. Jest silna, zarówno psychicznie, jak i fizycznie, odporna na wszelakie bodźce zewnętrzne. Życie w dżungli wiele ją nauczyło, między innymi tego, że nie należy okazywać swoich słabości, ponieważ wkrótce mogą być one wykorzystane przeciwko niej. Ze względu na fakt, iż nigdy do tej pory nie uczęszczała do żadnej szkoły i wychowywała się na łonie natury, nie jest przyzwyczajona do panujących w Alfei zasad, co prowadzi do często komicznych sytuacji z jej udziałem (tu ma być przypis, inspiracja Wrednymi dziewczynami). Jedną z pasji dziewczyny jest robienie psikusów, przy użyciu swoich magicznych umiejętności. Często irytuje to innych, ale za to jej sprawia niemałą przyjemność i satysfakcję. Jest przebiegła i odrobinę szalona, co w jej przypadku jest mieszanką wybuchową. To temperamentna i wybuchowa osoba, która łatwo się denerwuje, wszędzie węszy podstęp i jest podejrzliwa. Cadi to urodzona wojowniczka. Jest zażarta w walce, żądna przygód i nowych wyzwań. Cechuje ją odwaga. Sprawia wrażenie nieugiętej osoby, która niczego się nie boi i jest gotowa stawić czoła nawet największemu niebezpieczeństwu. Przybrała maskę tajemniczej i niedostępnej dziewczyny, ale w gruncie rzeczy to szlachetna i dobra dusza, gotowa wiele poświęcić dla dobra ogółu. Zainteresowania 'Walka' 'Survival' 'Iluzja' 'Psikusy' Wygląd 'Codzienny' - rude, lekko falowane włosy z prostą grzywką zakrywającą czoło, zazwyczaj jej włosy są zaplecione w dwa warkocze, - para kocich uszu na czubku głowy, - koci ogon wyrastający z kości ogonowej, - oliwkowa cera, - wąskie usta, spod górnej wargi wyrastają dwa kły, - ostre paznokcie, które służą jej za pazury i mogą się wydłużać, dzięki nim nie musi używać nożyczek, - koci, mały nosek, - kocie oczy, jej źrenica jest nieco zwężona, jej prawe oko jest barwy złocistej, a lewe zielonej - ma heterochromię, - charakterystyczne czułki na czubku głowy, - wyraziste, grube brwi, pomiędzy którymi często maluje parę pojedynczych włosków. 'Przemiany' 'Podstawowa' 'Charmix' 'Enchantix' Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|175pxAnimorphia - 'planeta o bardzo bogatej florze i faunie, słynąca z rozległych dżungli i w większości dzikich mieszkańców. Jest tam tylko kilka cywilizowanych miast, większość planety jest niezabudowana i mieszkańcy żyją tam w wioskach mieszczących się na drzewach. Każda osoba posługująca się tam magią może zmienić się w przypisane od urodzenia dla nich zwierzę. Bardzo mało osób wysyłanych jest stamtąd na dalszą naukę, głównie ze względu na panujące tam tradycje. Animorphia wydaje się być dzikim i nieprzystępnym dla innych miejscem, lecz ma w sobie dużo ukrytego piękna, chronionego przez nieufnych mieszkańców. Miasta są dosyć standardowo rozwinięte i odstają dosyć mocno od dzikich części planety. Są zbudowane w gotyckim, bardzo ozdobnym stylu, a mieszkańcy miast uważają się zwykle za lepszych od "dzikusów". Z Animorphii pochodzi wiele świetnych czarodziejek posługujących się sztuką iluzji, jak i lecznictwa. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce *'Koci instynkt '– jedną z licznych zdolności Cadi są zachowania charakterystyczne dla kotów, co często ułatwia jej życie, czy też pozwala na wyjście cało z trudnej sytuacji. *'Pazury '– jak na kota przystało, Cadi potrafi wysuwać swoje pazury, ale zazwyczaj nie używa tej zdolności do walki, czy zaatakowania kogoś, a do własnych celów, między innymi używa ich jako zamiennik nożyczek. *'Widzenie w ciemnościach '– dzięki swoim kocim zdolnościom, Cadi ma doskonały wzrok i nawet w ciemności potrafi wszystko dostrzec bez najmniejszych trudności, czy komplikacji. 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' Twila 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' thumb|left|206pxBliźniaczą wróżką Cadi jest Jolly - Pixie specjalizująca się w przepowiadaniu przyszłości i wróżeniu z kart. Informacje *'Urodziny:' 22 listopada *'Magiczny znak:' Żywiołak *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' Jolly - Pixie specjalizująca się w przepowiadaniu przyszłości i wróżeniu z kart *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor: '''Zielony, pomarańczowy i żółty, a także inne, stonowane barwy, przywodzące na myśl jesienne liście opadające z drzew. *'Hobby:' Walka, survival, iluzja, a także psikusy. *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Po jej kocim ogonie. #Po jej kocich uszach. #Po jej kocim nosku. #Po jej długich paznokciach. #Po charakterystycznych czułkach, które znajdują się na czubku jej głowy. #Po heterochromii. Niezapomniane cytaty Portrayals thumb|left Ciekawostki *Planeta, z której pochodzi Cadi jest autorstwa Liścia ♥ *Jej typ osobowości to Architekt INTJ-A / INTJ-T. INTJ mają analityczny umysł. Preferują pracować sami i z reguły są mniej towarzyscy niż inne osoby. Mimo to, pracując w grupie, są gotowi przejąć inicjatywę, gdy nikt inny się tego nie podejmuje albo gdy dostrzegają znaczącą słabość w przywództwie innej osoby. Z reguły są osobami praktycznymi, bardzo logicznymi i kreatywnymi. *Imię Cadi jest skróconą formą imienia Catrin, które z kolei jest walijską formą imienia Catherine, którego pierwsze trzy litery tworzą słowo ''cat, a to w przetłumaczeniu z języka angielskiego oznacza "kot". **Autorka postaci zdecydowała się na takie imię, ponieważ bardzo skojarzyło jej się z protagonistką filmu "Wredne dziewczyny" reżyserowanego przez Marka Watersa - Cady Heron. *Postać Cadi i jej charakter zostały zainspirowane postacią powyżej wspomnianej Cady Heron oraz Catry, pochodzącej z serialu animowanego "She-Ra i księżniczki mocy", opartego na motywach kultowego w latach osiemdziesiątych serialu o tej samej bohaterce. **Cadi, pod względem charakteru, jest również bardzo podobna do Orube - postaci z uniwersum W.I.T.C.H. Jest tak, ponieważ tak jak Catra i Cady, była ona inspiracją do stworzenia Cadi. Obie są samotnymi wilkami, a także zażartymi wojowniczkami, nieustannie broniącymi swoich przekonań. *Jej moce są podobne do tych, którymi dysponuje Darcy, ale jako czarodziejka używa ich w dobrym celu. *Maska, którą Cadi ma na twarzy w swojej podstawowej transformacji, jest zainspirowana maską Aquarii, która ubrała ją na finał 10 sezonu RuPaul's Drag Race. (tu powinien być przypis, link do maski - https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a7/10/f2/a710f2c0047c7311816daa8efda73ee9.jpg) *Projekt codziennego stroju Cadi początkowo miał być wykorzystany dla Meygan - jednej z postaci z uniwersum Bratz, jednak ów projekt w finalnej wersji nieco się zmienił, wobec czego autorka postanowiła go wykorzystać u Cadi. *Jej brwi zostały zainspirowane Sashą Velour - drag queen, która wygrała dziewiątą edycję RuPaul's Drag Race. Galeria Transformacje= Cadi transformation by A.G.jpg Cadi Charmix by A.G.jpg Cadi Charmix artefacts by A.G.jpg Cadi_Charmix_broszka_by_A.G.png |-|Codzienne= Cadi ID by A.G.jpg |-|Okazjonalne= |-|Inne= Cadi projekt 3 by A.G.jpg Cadi projekt 2 by A.G.jpg Cadi projekt 1 by A.G.jpg Cadi skrzydełko by A.G.jpg Cadi projekt 4 by A.G.jpg |-|Od Was ♥= Cadi szkic by Rochi.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ Przypisy ---- Aaliyah - czarodziejka kryształów i astrologii (gwiazdki, zodiak i konstelacje) pochodząca z Desertii, inspirowana paletą cieni Hudy Beauty "Desert Dusk". Ojciec - rdzenny mieszkaniec Desertii, zaś matka - szlachcianka z planety Isis, po której odziedziczyła zamiłowanie do błyskotek i kamieni szlachetnych. Strój jakiś - KLIK Strój jakiś vol 2 - KLIK Jej bliźniacza wróżka to Azura - Pixie błyskotek, brokatu i cekinów. Lata 20/30 lalala. Inspirowana kreacją BenDeLaCreme z drugiego odcinka All Stars 3, a także Shine, Shimmer i Glimmer z Barbie w świecie mody (spodobał mi się koncept na te wróżki od błyskotek, tylko chciałam trochę niekonwencjonalnie podejść do tematu). Świetnie się matchuje z Aaliyah, ponieważ pomiędzy nią (kryształy, gwiazdy), a Azurą (błyskotki, cekiny, brokat) jest wspólny mianownik w postaci nie wiem jak to ująć... blasku? Aktorka do portrayals - Leigh-Anne Pinnock. Moce dla Liyah - zmienia gwiazdy w kryształy, którymi rzuca w przeciwnika. Wróży z gwiazd, ale rzadko jej się to udaje. Astrologia to przedmiot, którego nie uczą w Alfei, więc Aaliyah umawia się na prywatnie lekcje z profesor Griffin w Chmurnej Wieży dwa razy w tygodniu. Wykorzystuje ciepło atmosferyczne do tworzenia kryształów. W konstelacje tylko patrzy. Inspiracją do mocy Aaliyah były słynne arabskie noce. Wykorzystuje energię gwiazd do walki. KLIK Osobowość - wyniosła, - poważna, - pewna siebie, - samodzielna, - samotniczka trochę, - rozpieszczona, nieprzyzwyczajona do biedy, - rzadko kiedy otwiera się przed kimś; skryta, - wiecznie zamyślona, - małomówna, - elegancka, - bardzo inteligentna, przez to uważa się za lepszą od innych w pewnych kwestiach, przez to nie za bardzo przepada za pracami w grupie. Woli zrobić coś sama, a dobrze, niżeli podlegać komuś innemu i się ograniczać, zmieniło się to po poznaniu swoich przyjaciółek - Astry, Astorii, Alison, Somni, Dixie i Melindy, - shady lady, - miła, szczera i prostolinijna osoba, - stanowi oparcie dla swoich przyjaciół, sssspoiwo grupy, - myśli zanim coś powwie. Zainteresowania Wygląd 'Codzienny' - lekko spiczaste, dżinnowe uszy, które ukrywa pod hidżabem. 'Przemiany' 'Podstawowa' 'Charmix' 'Enchantix' Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|275pxDesertia '- planeta położona w Magicznym Wymiarze. Z teleskopu widoczna jest jako ogromna, piaskowa kula pokryta nielicznymi jeziorami. Jeśli obserwujący dobrze się przypatrzy, zauważy obszary lasów. Na Desertii za największy smakołyk uchodzą owoce gruszy, które zostają sprowadzane specjalnie dla rodziny królewskiej oraz na święta, gdyż zbyt wysoka temperatura nie pozwala na uprawę. Na Desertii dba się o to aby technologia była cały czas rozwijana, dla poprawienia jakości życia. Odpowiada za to grupa specjalnie wyszkolonych Desertian. Jej powierzchnię w większości zajmują obszary pustynne, nielicznie oazy. Króluje klimat równikowy. Gorące temperatury, bezchmurne, gwiaździste noce. Nocne niebo Desertii uznawane jest za jeden z cudów Magicznego Wymiaru. Rośliną, którą najczęściej można tam spotkać jest palma. Na planecie tej nierzadko dochodzi do kataklizmów związanych z burzami piaskowymi oraz suszą, co sprawia, że występuje ogromny kontrast - czasem bogate dzielnice sąsiadują z terenami dotkniętymi biedą. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce *'Zmiana gwiazd w kryształy '– *'Wróżenie z gwiazd' – *'Tworzenie kryształów' – *'Wykorzystywanie energii gwiazd' – ma potęzne ataki, ale zdecydowanie częśśściej uzywa tarczy obronnej *Wizje – 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' *'Projektowanie ubioru' *'Wyrób bi'zuterii Relacje 'Rodzice' *więc, jest sobie taka szlachcianka z planety Isis. I jest ta jaskinia cudów na Desertii. W której są jakieś takie różne kryształy etc. No jak Aladynie. I ona została wysłana na Desertię aby jej strzec, bo nie wiem. To nowo odkryty towar na planecie. Nikt nie wie jak się z nim obchodzić, więc warto aby ktoś z zewnątrz, ktoś doświadczony się tym zajął. Ta czarodziejka została wybrana spośród tysięcy kandydatek, nie wiem, jakieś losowanie czy coś xd no mniejsza. Zostaje wywieziona na Desertię, aby strzec jaskini *no i co *strzeże jej *mnóstwo skrabów *drzewa z kryształowymi owocami *korony *brylanty *kryształy *cuda wianki *i jedna *cudem zachowana lampa *jedna jedyna, która ostała się na Desertii *jedyny ślad po dżinnach *nawet jeśli *to kto wpadłby na pomysł, że w tej starej, zakurzonej lampie jeszcze ktoś żyje *Owa czarodziejka słyszała legendy o dżinnach *postanowiła sprawdzić czy faktycznie są prawdą *potarła ją *i uwolniła dżinna *trzy życzenia *love story nananana *ostatnie życzenie *"Chcę być przy Tobie do końca życia" *i bum *uwalnia dżinna *miłość *bimbałki *ślub w krainie dżinnowej *oczywiście wszystko incognito *i jest ciąża *i jak ta zwykła czarodziejka przetrwa ciążę *skoro nosi w sobie tak ogromne pokłady magicznej energii *rodzi dziecko *bym tu wstawiła scenę rodem z Zaplątanych *że nie wiem *może ją uratować jedynie wywar z owocu z drzewa kryształowego *Dżinn idzie zerwać potajemnie *i zostaje schwytany przez strażników *i zabity *bang *a ta czarodziejka postanawia zostać na Desertii do końca swoich dni *aby być jak najbliżej męża i miejsca, w którym się poznali 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Aaliyah przyjmuje, że jest aseksualna, co oznacza, że nie odczuwa pociągu fizycznego do żadnej płci. Wprawdzie, Aaliyah jest samotna, ponieważ wszyscy, którzy byli nią zainteresowani, zwracali uwagę wyłącznie na jej wygląd i za przeproszeniem "ładną dupę", a nikt nie wiedział jaka jest naprawdę. Właśnie dlatego wszystkich odrzuca, boi się, że zostanie zraniona. 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' Wielbłąd imieniem Meteor 'Pixie' Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' Azura - Pixie błyskotek, brokatu i cekinów *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' Falafel (pamiętaj o przypisie! Smażone kulki lub kotleciki z przyprawionej ciecierzycy bądź bobu z sezamem. W krajach arabskich jest to bardzo popularna wegańska potrawa. Często podawany w barach typu fast food jako wegańska alternatywa kebabu w picie) *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Portrayals thumb|leftW rolę Aaliyah w filmie live-action mogłaby się wcielić brytyjska wokalistka i autorka tekstów Leigh-Anne Pinnock, członkini zespołu Little Mix. W serialu animowanym, w oryginalnej wersji językowej, głosu użyczyłaby ... Zaś w polskiej wersji językowej - Jolanta Litwin (pamiętaj o przypisie! Użyczyła swojego głosu Megarze w filmie animowanym Herkules z wytwórni Walta Disney'a). Równie idealnie do tej roli nadawałaby się Brygida Turowska (pamiętaj o przypisie! Polski głos Icy oraz Layli z Klubu Winx, a także Księżniczki Luny/Nightmare Moon z serialu animowanego My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic która mogłaby być również odpowiedzialna za wykonanie piosenek w polskiej wersji językowej. Ciekawostki *Planeta, z której pochodzi Aaliyah jest autorstwa Rochi ♥ *Losy Aaliyah i jej przyjaciół można śledzić w serii opowiadań Drużyna Światła - nowy początek. *Imię postaci zostało nadane w hołdzie dla śp. Aaliyah Haughton - wybitnej piosenkarki R&B. **Imię to pochodzi z języka arabskiego i oznacza "najwyższa", "najbardziej egzaltowana", "najlepsza". *Data urodzin Aaliyah nawiązuje do japońskiego święta gwiazd -Tanabata, które przypada na 7 dzień 7 miesiąca księżycowego (według kalendarza księżycowo-słonecznego) - 25 sierpnia. *Dziewczyna bardzo dba o swoją sylwetkę i zbilansowaną dietę. Jest weganką, co oznacza, że stosuje dietę wegańską, pozbawioną produktów zwierzęcych. Rezygnuje ze spożywania nie tylko mięsa, ale także produktów, których wytwarzanie wiąże się z eksploatacją zwierząt, takich jak: nabiał (w tym jajka) oraz (zazwyczaj) miód. *Moce czarodziejki są po części zainspirowane jedną z Jeźdźców Dusz z gry Star Stable Online - Lindą, która tak jak Aaliyah posiadała moc otrzymywania wizji. **Imię jej wielbłąda również nawiązuje do wyżej wspomnianej gry, a mianowicie - jest to imię konia Lindy. *W jej żyłach płynie błękitna krew, bowiem jej mama wywodzi się ze szlacheckiego rodu. To czyni ją trzecią szlachetnie urodzoną członkinią Drużyny Światła, obok Astry i Alison. Galeria Aaliyah ID by A.G.jpg Aaliyah projekt by A.G.jpg Aaliyah projekt 2 by A.G.jpg Aaliyah projekt 3 by A.G.jpg Aaliyah Enchantix projekt by A.G.jpg Bella Charmix broszka by A.G.png Aaliyah ID 2 by A.G.jpg Aaliyah projekt 5 by A.G.jpg Aaliyah projekt 4 by A.G.jpg Azura ID by A.G.jpg Azura od Rochi.jpg Aaliyah transformation by A.G.jpg AaliyahEmoji.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ Przypisy ---- Bachaav Raja (बचाव राजन्) - chłopak Melindy, który uratował ją w dzieciństwie podczas gdy jej planeta uległa zniszczeniu przed zamrożeniem??? otworzył jakiś portal czy coś aby mogła bezpiecznie uciec. Kolor przewodni - bursztynowy/czerwony/bordowy/pomarańczowy. Fryzura - pomieszanie numeru 7 i 9 KLIK ma typowe dla Triangulanów znamiona na ciele. Broń - katar KLIK. Ze względu na fakt, że tak jak inni mieszkańcy jego planety, chłopak jest pacyfistą, broni używa praktycznie wyłącznie do ochrony bliskich, nie wyrządza krzywdy bez powodu, rozważnie korzysta z broni. Nazwisko pochodzi z hindi i oznacza obronić Means "king, ruler", from Sanskrit राजन् (rajan). mulat! imię pająka pochodzi od Stolasa - kruka i towarzysza Lilith/Madam Satan/Mary Wardwell z Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. A imię smoka nawiązuje do Diavala z Maleficent. Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd 'Codzienny' 'Uniform' Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|250pxTriangulum (łac. trójkąt) - jedna z planet Magicznego Wymiaru. Przez długi okres czasu mieszkańcy planety budowali swoją własną kulturę. Planeta była dość staromodnie urządzona, nie było nowoczesnych środków transportu czy wielkich miast. Panowała również rodzina królewska, lecz mały miała udział w życiu codziennym. Swego czasu Triangulum miało sojusz z innymi planetami Magicznego Wymiaru - Ohm oraz Oppositus. Obejmował on wzajemną wymianę wiedzy, mocy, a w razie potrzeby - walkę z nieprzyjacielem. Triangulum długi okres czasu uznawana była za planetę wymarłą, lecz okazało się że nie została zrujnowana, a "zamrożona" i otoczona magiczną mgłą, która blokowała możliwość dotarcia na planetę. Dopiero niedawno Mewala Melinda, wraz z przyjaciółmi przegoniła mgłę, dzięki czemu Triangulum można odkrywać na nowo. Triangulum jest istną oazą spokoju. To miejsce doskonałe dla osób przemęczonych swoim codziennym życiem, pragnących chwili dla siebie, w otoczeniu ciszy i przyrody, a także dla tych, którzy szukają swojego "ja". Panuje na niej niezwykly klimat, głównie z uwagi na fakt, że jest to górzysta planeta. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' Raja, tak jak każda osoba z Triangulum, jest istotą energetyczną. Jego obrona oraz ataki wykorzystują czystą energię życiową. W zależności od stanu zdrowia chłopaka, jego moc słabnie, dlatego kiedy zachoruje tak ważne jest aby dużo odpoczywał. Jeśli Raja doszczętnie wyczerpie siły witalne i fizyczne - jest całkowicie bezbronny. Z uwagi na swoje pochodzenie i te cechy, dość łatwo go zlikwidować, kiedy czuje się gorzej lub jest osłabiony chorobą. *'Rozłożenie energii uderzenia' – Raja jest w stanie przyjąć w siebie energię magiczną, którą ciska w niego nieprzyjaciel i "rozłożyć" ją w swoim organizmie. Rzecz jasna, zdolność ta ma swoje ograniczenie co do ilości przyjętej energii, w przypadku jej nadmiaru, chłopakowi groziłaby dosłowna eksplozja ciała. *'Czytanie aur' – jest to zdolność, którą Raja w sobie wypracował, każda osoba z jego rodzimej planety posiada zadatki by czytać cudze aury, odkrywać ich emocje i prawdziwe intencje oraz pragnienia, lecz nie każdemu udaje się je na tyle w sobie wypracować, aby móc z nich korzystać. Rajy jako jednemu z nielicznych się to udało. *'Leczenie' – dzięki swojej energii życiowej, chłopak może leczyć innych z ran. *'Wizje i przekazywanie myśli za pomocą dotyku' – Raja nie musi nic mówić, wystarczy tylko, że dotknie wybranej osoby, aby przekazać jej wszystko co wie lub co dana osoba potrzebuje wiedzieć, a Raja zna odpowiedź. *'Języki' – im dłużej Raja przebywa w towarzystwie danego języka obcego, tym szybciej i łatwiej się go uczy. Nie oznacza to jednak, że chłopak rozumie wszystkie języki we wszechświecie, bo z większością tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał styczności. *'Przejmowanie energii' – Raja potrafi kumulować także energię innych osób, co np. osłabia nieco wrogów podczas walki, a następnie wykorzystać ją na swoją korzyść lub "podładować" sojuszników. *'Lewitacja' – Raja często jest wyczerpany fizycznie, co jest naturalne dla jego "rasy". Może za to używając siły umysłowej unosić swoje ciało i lewitować. *'Telekineza' – jak wyżej. Raja często zwyczajnie nie ma siły by podnieść przedmiot. Może wtedy użyć telekinezy i unieść go siłą woli. *'Kopuła' – Raja potrafi manipulować swoją aurą, przekształcając ją w barierę energetyczną, a tym samym utworzyć coś na rodzaj ochronnej kopuły. *'Duplikacja' – chłopak może dosłownie zduplikować swoją osobę, by zmylić wroga. Jest w stanie kontrolować swoje "klony" lecz jest jeden haczyk - nie posiadają one mocy magicznej jak "oryginał". 'Słabości' *'Zwiększona senność' – już z natury i tak słaby fizycznie Raja, od nadmiernego wysiłku umysłowego robi się niesamowicie senny. Zdarza się nawet, że majaczy lub miewa migreny. 'Umiejętności' *'Kriostaza' – w przypadku ekstremalnie niskich temperatur, by utrzymać się przy życiu, organizm Rajy zapada w stan kriostazy, z którego wybudzenie może trwać nawet kilka lat. Co ciekawe, po zamrożeniu fizyczny rozwój chłopaka nie zatrzymuje się, nie odczuwa głodu, ani innych potrzeb organizmu. *'Umiejętności specjalisty' – **'Jazda na motocyklu' – **'Walka wręcz' – **'Operowanie bronią' – **'Latanie na smoku' – **'Kierowanie statkiem' – Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' thumb|245px|Od przekochanej Rochi <3 Na planecie Triangulum od lat krążyło przekonanie o osobliwej i tajemniczej sile, która rzekomo miała łączyć w pary zbłąkanych ludzi poszukujących miłości. Już jako dzieci, Triangulanie zakochiwali się, aby za kilkanaście lat stanąć na ślubnym kobiercu z tą samą osobą. To samo spotkało Raję i Melindę gdy byli w wieku szkolnym. Ich rodziny mieszkały po sąsiedzku w skromnych domach utkanych ze światła. Dzieci od najmłodszych lat miały ze sobą dobry kontakt. Całe dnie mijały im na zabawie, obserwowaniu gwiazd pod gołym niebem i wycieczkach po triangulańskich górach. Ta piękna przyjaźń z czasem przeobraziła się w znacznie głębsze uczucie. Raja zakochał się w Melindzie, z wzajemnością, lecz żadne z nich nie miało na tyle odwagi, aby wyznać swoje uczucia drugiej połówce... Wkrótce, nad planetą zawisnęło śmiertlene zagrożenie, które mogło raz na zawsze podzielić losy Rajy i Melindy... Nad planetę nadciągnęła chłodna, niebieska mgławica i nikt nie wiedział skąd ona się wzięła. Ani miejscowi naukowcy, ani duchowni - nikt. Triangulanie postanowili zignorować mgławicę, lecz wkrótce okazało się to mieć fatalne skutki. Kiedy na planecie zaczęły szaleć zimne deszcze, a klimat znacznie się ochłodził, było już za późno. Rada planety, usłyszawszy o ciągłych kataklizmach, udała się z prośbą o pomoc do zaprzyjaźnionych planet - Ohm i Oppositus, lecz żadna z nich nie była w stanie udzielić pomocy Triangulanom. Mieszkańcy Triangulum byli pozostawieni samym sobie i tylko nieliczni byli w stanie uciec z planety, a czas naglił. W pewnym momencie, wszystko zaczynało zaczynało zamarżać, a z racji krytycznie niskiej temperatury, mieszkańcy nieświadomie zapadali w stan kriostazy, który był reakcją obronną, mająca na celu utrzymanie ich przy życiu. Panowało wtedy ogromne zamieszanie, najwybitniejsi magowie i czarodziejki nie wiedzieli co począć. Rodziny gromadziły się w małych, prowizorycznych schronach, lecz nawet to nie było w stanie ich ochronić przed nieuniknioną katastrofą. Władze, dowiedziawszy się o zagrożeniu, niemal natychmiast uciekł na sąsiednią planetę w poszukiwaniu schronienia. To samo robili Triangulanie, posiadający magiczne pierścienie, umożliwiające tworzenie małych portali. Raja, w obliczu miłości, był gotów zaryzykować swoje życie, aby uratować Melindę i jej małą siostrę - Arlanettę. Chłopak ukradł pierścień, aby otworzyć portal. Melinda i Arlanetta wyszły cało z opresji, jednak dla Rajy było już za późno... 10 lat później, Melinda na nowo odkryła swą rodzimą planetę, która dotychczas nie była widoczna, ze względu na mgłę, która ją otaczała. Wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, zdołała usunąć mgłę, a dzięki temu, mieszkańcy powrócili do życia. Rośliny na nowo zaczęły kwitnąć, a lód całkowicie się roztopił. To był nowy początek dla Triangulan. Ratując swoją planetę, a tym samym jej mieszkańców, Melinda stała się jedyną czarodziejką, która zdołała skumulować w sobie na tyle energii, aby się przemienić i uzyskać ostateczny poziom, który uczynił ją pełnoprawną czarodziejką - Enchantix. Wszyscy wiwatowali i gratulowali Melindzie. Radość jednak nie trwała długo... Z Melindy uleciała niemal cała energia życiowa, całą swoją moc poświęciła na rzecz swojej planety. Bransolety, w których dotychczas kumulowała energię wygasły... Oznaczało to, że była bliska śmierci... Przyjaciółki zaczęły ją opłakiwać, twarze wszystkich specjalistów i czarodziejek spowijał smutek. Za pomocą zaklęcia teleportacji, cała grupa trafiła pod Alfeę. Niestety, nawet pomoc pielęgniarki na nic się zdała, bowiem kobieta nie była w stanie jej zdiagnozować. Tymczasem Raja, tuż po odmrożeniu, pragnie znów ujrzeć swoją ukochaną. Ponownie używa pierścienia i trafia do Magix, a mianowicie - pod Alfeę. Przekracza magiczną barierę ochronną i udaje się do szkoły z zamiarem odszukania Melindy. Przychodzi do gabinetu pielęgniarki. Dowiedział się, że Melinda jest na granicy między życiem, a śmiercią i mogą być to ostatnie chwile jej życia. Raja klęka przy łóżku Melindy. Alison, jako czarodziejka miłości jest poruszona gestem młodzieńca, jak i samej Melindy, jest pod wrażeniem uczucia jakie ich łączy. Widzi, że młodzieniec roni łzę, rzuca lecznicze zaklęcie "Łzy Agape", które zmienia zwykłą łzę w leczniczą. Łza ląduje na klatce piersiowej Melindy, w pobliżu serca. Jej bransolety ponownie zaczynają świecić, odzyskuje siły witalne i powoli otwiera oczy. Melinda rozpoznaje w przybyszu z Triangulum swojego ukochanego z dzieciństwa, który już raz ją uratował przed śmiercią. Zakochani, po 10 latach rozłąki są znowu razem, a Raja, aby być blisko swojej ukochanej, podjął naukę w Czerwonej Fontannie. 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealna dziewczyna:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym go rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Portrayals Ciekawostki *Planeta, z której pochodzi Raja jest autorstwa Rochi ♥ *Imię pająka Rajy nawiązuje do Stolasa – w tradycji okultystycznej, trzydziestego szóstego ducha Goecji. Znany również pod imionami Stolos i Solas. By go przywołać i podporządkować, potrzebna jest jego pieczęć, która według Goecji powinna być zrobiona z cyny. **Idea, aby Raja miał pająka została zaczerpnięta z triangulańskiej legendy o pająkach. Jego imię również nieprzypadkowo jest związane z Piekłem. *Natomiast imię jego smoka jest nawiązaniem do towarzysza Diaboliny w filmie Czarownica - Diavala. Galeria Przypisy ---- Odette - pixie gracji, wdzięku i baletu. Bliźniacza wróżka Alison. Tak jak inne wróżki, przyszła na świat we Wiosce Wróżek. Osobowość - delikatna, - zwinna, - nieco surowa i oschła, - wyrachowana, - porusza się z gracją i wdziękiem, jakby ciągle tańczyła, - romantyczka, wobec czego świetnie się matchuje z Alison, - jest bardzo krytyczna wobec samej siebie, ciągle chce być lepsza, - charyzmatyczna, - pracowita, - mega zdyscyplinowana, ciągle chodzi wyprostowana i zachowuje się jak dama Irena Kamińska-Radomska byłaby dumna - kulturalna mega, Zainteresowania 'Balet' Wygląd 'Codzienny' Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|leftWioska Wróżek - ukryta lokacja, a zarazem miejsce narodzin i zamieszkania wszystkich wróżek. W jej sercu znajduje się Drzewo Życia, dzięki któremu te istoty przychodzą na świat. Herbata z jego liści uleczy wróżki z każdej choroby. Drugie Drzewo Życia to drzewo łączące w sobie dobrą i złą magię, utrzymujące równowagę w Magicznym Wymiarze. Trzecie drzewo, które poznajemy to Drzewo Portali, zawierające klucze do wszystkich drzwi w Magix. W wiosce ukryty był fragment Kodeksu, którego strażniczką była Ninfea. W 20 odcinku 2 sezonu pod tytułem Wioska Wróżek dowiadujemy się, że pomiędzy Wioską Wróżek, a podziemnym księżnictwem Amentii istnieje podziemny tunel. Wtedy właśnie Livy, usiłując ochronić Kodeks przed Icy, użyła tunelu aby dostać się do Podziemia. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Odette jest bliźniaczą wróżką Alison, a zarazem jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Łączy je jedyna w swoim rodzaju siostrzana więź, która jest nierozerwalna i nieporównywalna do jakiejkolwiek innej relacji. To Odette jest pierwszą osobą, o której Alison myśli po przebudzeniu. Wiedzą o sobie dosłownie wszystko, są dla siebie oparciem w trudnych chwilach i śmiało można stwierdzić, że są nierozłączne. Mają wiele wspólnych pasji, jedną z nich jest balet - Odette jako wróżka baletowa wiele opowiada swojej bliźniaczej czarodziejce na ten temat, a ta jako zapalona fanka tej dyscypliny z ciekawością słucha jej historii. Odette często uczy Alison różnych kroków i mimo tego, że bywa surowa, a czarodziejka ma dwie lewe nogi i nie potrafi tańczyć, jest wyrozumiała i docenia jej starania. Natomiast Alison, często opowiada Odette historie związane z wyborami Miss Magix, które mała wróżka tak bardzo uwielbia. Ma ogromny kompleks na punkcie swojego wzrostu, ponieważ kiedyś bardzo by chciała wziąć w nich udział i zostać Miss Magix, lecz prawdopodobnie, nigdy to nie nastąpi. Mimo to, Alison, jako zwyciężczyni, stara się jej dać choć małą namiastkę tego, aby ją uszczęśliwić. Podarowała jej swoją szarfę i koronę, na znak dozgonnej przyjaźni. Ten mały gest, wzbudził wiele emocji w Odette. Zawsze powtarzano jej, że powinna zająć się czymś bardziej pożytecznym, niż marzeniem o czymś, co nigdy się nie spełni. Dopiero Alison uwierzyła w nią i dała nadzieję na lepsze jutro. Co ciekawe, obie są romantyczkami, uwielbiają romantyczne historie ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem i często robią sobie maratony filmów o tej tematyce. Ponadto, po zawiązaniu więzi z Alison, Odette otworzyła się na otaczający ją świat. Przedtem była wyrachowaną i chłodną osobą, twardo stąpającą po ziemi, raczej odizolowaną i pogrążoną we własnym świecie. Alison dostrzegła w niej dawną siebie i postanowiła jej pomóc. Czarodziejka miłości pomogła jej okazywać emocje i przede wszystkim, nie wstydzić się swoich uczuć. 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' Informacje *'Urodziny:' 15 stycznia *'Magiczny znak:' Pegaz *'Pupilki:' Łabędź imieniem Pirouette *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' Pointy *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: '''Tune Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Po diademie na głowie w kształcie łabędzia. #Po scenicznym makijażu. #Po spódniczce baletowej. #Po pointach na nogach. #Po niskim wzroście, bowiem jak każda Pixie mierzy prawie 10 centymetrówŹródło - magazyn Pixie, numer 1 z 2009 roku. Niezapomniane cytaty Portrayals Ze względu na swoją nietypową anatomię, w filmie live-action, Odette, tak jak inne Pixie prawdopodobnie zostałaby wygenerowana komputerowo, w systemie CGI. Natomiast w serialu animowanym, w oryginalnej wersji językowej, głosu użyczyłaby Tabitha St. GermainWcielająca się między innymi w rolę Rarity oraz Księżniczki Luny z serialu My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, a także Zumy z serii filmów Barbie i podwodna tajemnica. Zaś w polskiej wersji językowej - Jolanta WilkUżyczyła swojego głosu Serafinie w filmie animowanym Barbie jako Księżniczka i Żebraczka, a także Cloe w filmach animowanych z serii Bratz. Równie idealnie do tej roli nadawałaby się Julia Kołakowska-BytnerUżyczyła głosu Jillianie w filmie animowanym Barbie w świecie mody, Diaspro w serialu Klub Winx, a także Duchess Swan w serii Ever After High Ciekawostki * Pomysł na postać został zaczerpnięty od Rochi'Octaviji ♥ * Imię, jak i moce Pixie nawiązują do Odetty - dziewczyny zaklętej w królową łabędzi i zarazem głównej bohaterki baletu skomponowanego przez Piotra Czajkowskiego w 1876 roku pt. "''Jezioro łabędzie". Jest to ulubiony balet autorki postaci, a w dodatku, jest to historia tragicznej miłości Odetty i księcia Zygfryda. Wobec tego, jest to idealna bliźniacza wróżka dla czarodziejki miłości. ** Natomiast imię pupila Odette to nawiązanie do ProuetteKLIK - pupilka Duchess SwanKLIK, córki Odetty i jednej z postaci z serii Ever After High. *** Ponadto, pirouette, w przetłumaczeniu z języka francuskiego to piruet obrót wokół własnej osi, wykonywany przez tancerzy. Piruet może być wykonywany z różnych pozycji - w tańcu zazwyczaj pozycją wyjściową jest pierwsza pozycja klasyczna. Pierwszą wykonawczynią piruetu była Niemka, Anna Hainel, tancerka klasyczna z epoki oświecenia. ** Co ciekawe, diadem, który widnieje na głowie Odette to nawiązanie do głównej bohaterki filmu, będącego adaptacją wyżej wspomnianego baletu, a mianowicie - "Barbie z Jeziora Łabędziego". * Inspiracjami do stworzenia postaci Odette były przede wszystkim: wyżej wspomniana Odetta, Duchess Swan, a także Brooke Lynn Hytes. * Data przyjścia Odette na świat to nawiązanie do premiery petersburskiej "Jeziora łabędziego". Z librettem przerobionym przez Modesta Czajkowskiego (brata zmarłego kompozytora), w nowej redakcji muzycznej Riccarda Drigo, w słynnej choreografii Mariusa Petipy (akty I i III) i Lwa Iwanowa (akty II i IV), odbyła się 15 stycznia 1895. Dopiero ona odniosła sukces i stała się wzorcem dla wielu późniejszych choreografów, którzy przerabiali czasem libretto, zmieniali redakcję muzyczną partytury, dodawali nowe postacie, a także modyfikowali choreografię (zwłaszcza aktów Petipy), szanując jednak zwykle II akt autorstwa Lwa Iwanowa, uchodzący do dzisiaj za jedno z arcydzieł choreograficznych wszechczasów. * Wcześniej, miejsce Odette jako Pixie Alison zajmowała Chatta - Pixie gadulstwa, sekretów oraz ploteczek, a jeszcze wcześniej była nią Pam - Pixie szybkiej ręki. ** Początkowo, rolę nowej Pixie Alison miała pełnić Candace - Pixie piękna i urody. Jednak jedyne co zostało po tej koncepcji to aspiracja wróżki do zostania Miss Magix. * Jako baletnica, Odette przestrzega bardzo restrykcyjnej diety. Bardzo dba o swoją wagę i formę. Nigdy nie pozwala sobie na słodycze, a smażone jedzenie nie wchodzi w grę. Najczęściej jada potrawy przygotowywane na parze - zdrowo i beztłuszczowo. ** Warto podkreślić, że wróżka trenuje po kilka godzin dziennie, podczas gdy Alison ma lekcje. Galeria Przypisy ---- Lesedi – czarnoskóra czarodziejka światła pochodząca z planety Romulea, wychowywała się w biednej, wielodzietnej rodzinie. Prawda jest taka, że dziewczyna na początku swojego życia została porzucona przez swoją matkę - królową - i została znaleziona w rzece przez biedną kobietę, cygankę, która pomimo doskwierającej biedy nie miała serca zostawiać dziecka w rzece. Nadała jej imię Taraneh (w języku perskim oznacza "piosenka"). Moce po Iridessie, a imię od niezastąpionej Rochi <3, oznacza ono "światło" w języku Tswana. Jej pixie, Quetzalli KLIK - pixie kolorowego wiatru xd indiańska inspirowana Cher i Pocahontas, latają wokół niej takie piórka i liście kolorowe, kruczoczarne, długie włosy splecione w dwa warkocze, opaska na czole z piórkiem. Rodzice - KLIK. Strój casualowy - caftan look vanjie. Potrafi kontrolować słońce, a jej skóra świeci w ciemności, potrafi także tworzyć swoje projekcje świetlne. Ma biologicznego, starszego brata. Ma iguanę o imieniu Iridessa. iguana zionie światłem trochę jak Szczerbatek. W wieku piętnastu lat, księżniczka odkryła prawdę o swoim pochodzeniu i jako osoba, która doświadczyła biedy, stara się poprawić standardy życia Romuleanów. Regularnie odwiedza biedniejsze plemiona, aby być dla nich promykiem nadziei na lepsze jutro. Jej ulubiony kamień szlachetny to opal, a kwiat - słoneczniczk albo jakiś inny żółty xd Osobowość Lesedi jest urodzoną liderką, pełną pasji i charyzmy. Stara się dotrzeć do innych i inspirować ich do osiągania celów i czynienia dobra w świecie. Dzięki swojej naturalnej pewności siebie, która rodzi wpływowość, Lesedi czerpie dumę i radość z prowadzenia innych ku wspólnej pracy na rzecz doskonalenia samych siebie i społeczności. Silne osobowości przyciągają, a Lesedi, jak na czarodziejkę światła przystało, wręcz promienieje autentycznością, troską i altruizmem, nie boi się wstać i przemówić, gdy czuje, że należy zareagować. Łatwo i naturalnie przychodzi jej komunikacja z innymi, zwłaszcza osobista, a jej przenikliwa natura pomaga jej dotrzeć do każdego, czy to za pomocą faktów i logiki, czy też czystych emocji. Czarodziejka łatwo dostrzega motywacje innych i związki między pozornie niepowiązanymi zdarzeniami, jest też zdolna do ich zestawiania i przedstawiania jako wspólny cel ze zdumiewającą elokwencją. Okazuje innym szczere, niemal przesadne zainteresowanie – gdy wierzy w kogoś, może nadmiernie zaangażować się w jego problemy, bądź zbytnio mu zaufać. Na szczęście to zaufanie zazwyczaj przeradza się w samospełniającą się przepowiednię, ponieważ altruizm Lesedi inspiruje drogie jej osoby do dalszego samodoskonalenia. Jeśli jednak Lesedi nie zachowa ostrożności, może przesadzić z optymizmem i wywierać na innych nadmierną presję. Lesedi jest też podatna na inną pułapkę: ma ogromne skłonności do refleksji i analizy własnych uczuć, jeśli jednak zbytnio zaangażują się w problemy kogoś innego, może zapaść na swoistą emocjonalną hipochondrię, zacząć dostrzegać u siebie problemy innych ludzi i starać się naprawić w sobie coś, co wcale nie szwankuje. Jeśli wpadnie w sidła czyichś problemów, nieraz ogranicza to jej zdolność do spojrzenia na daną sprawę z szerszej perspektywy, a przez to do udzielenia pomocy. Dziewczyna jest autentyczną, pełną troski osobą, która dotrzymuje słowa i daje przykład innym, nic jej tak nie uszczęśliwia jak jednoczenie i motywowanie zespołu swoim zaraźliwym entuzjazmem, pragnąc przy tym prowadzić wszystkich ku lepszej przyszłości. Zainteresowania Wygląd 'Codzienny' i chciałam żeby była taka czarnoskóra, ale piękna jednocześnie, żeby biło od niej światło (bo właśnie ma moc światła, inspiracja Iridessą xd) mimo tego, że jest ciemna na zewnątrz. Chciałam pokazać, że można inaczej, że czarodziejka światła nie musi być opaloną na solarium tlenioną blondyną w bikini i klapkach z żółtymi obrzydliwymi ustami. Chciałam wykazać się kreatywnością, ugryźć temat z innej strony 'Przemiany' 'Podstawowa' 'Charmix' 'Enchantix' Miejsce pochodzenia Informacje kanoniczne thumb|left|300pxRomulea KLIK to jeden ze światów w Magicznym Wymiarze. Planeta ta została wspomniana w sezonie trzecim. Władcami Romulei są król Winetka i królowa Linley. W ósmym odcinku trzeciego sezonu, pt. „Nieczysta Gra” wspomniano o Romulei po przedstawieniu jej władców – króla Winetki i królowej Linley podczas obchodów tysiąclecia Heraklionu. Co ciekawe, nazwa Romulea pochodzi od Romulusa, który był legendarnym założycielem Rzymu w mitologii rzymskiej. Informacje niekanoniczne, wymyślone przez autorkę Na planecie panuje monarchia. Królewska para ma dwójkę dzieci – starszego syna, oraz córkę Lesedi. Prawda jest taka, że dziewczynka na początku swojego życia została porwana i porzucona przez niańkę. Została znaleziona w rzece przez biedną kobietę, która pomimo doskwierającej biedy nie miała serca zostawić dziecka w rzece. Mieszkańcy planety, pogrążeni w żałobie po utracie księżniczki, raz do roku organizowali Festiwal Świateł, mając nadzieję, że pewnego dnia księżniczka odnajdzie się. Ów festiwal z czasem stał się jedną z najważniejszych tradycji na planecie. W wieku piętnastu lat, księżniczka odkryła prawdę o swoim pochodzeniu i jako osoba, która doświadczyła biedy, stara się poprawić standardy życia Romuleanów. Regularnie odwiedza biedniejsze rodziny, aby być dla nich promykiem nadziei na lepsze jutro. Większość mieszańców Romulei została obdarzona mocami światła, jednak jedynie mały odsetek z nich decyduje się na opuszczenie planety w celach edukacyjnych. W związku z tym, niewiele jest osób na planecie, które choć trochę opanowały swoje magiczne moce. Nawet osoby należące do szlachty i rodziny królewskiej nie znają bardziej wykwalifikowanych zaklęć. Co dopiero mówić o osobach z niższych warstw społecznych. Jednak jest jedna zdolność, którą posiadają wszyscy mieszkańcy planety, bez względu na swoje doświadczenie magiczne, a mianowicie – ich ciemna skóra świeci w ciemności. Społeczeństwo charakteryzuje się podziałem na warstwy. Przynależność do poszczególnej warstwy społecznej wynika z urodzenia. Osoby z wyższych warstw społecznych nie zadają się z tymi niżej postawionymi, i vice versa. Ci najbiedniejsi starają się cieszyć z małych rzeczy, ponieważ nie mają wiele. Mimo wszystko, ludziom bardzo dobrze się żyje na Romulei. Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' *'Manipulowanie światłem ' *'Kontrola słońca' *'Świecenie w ciemnościach' *'Tworzenie projekcji świetlnych' *'Tworzenie świetlików' *'Strumień świetlny' *'Fotokineza (lumokineza) '- kontrola nad fotonami, tworzenie światła *Wydobywanie światła z wody *Luminescencja 'Słabości' *'Absorpcja' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' Quetzalli - Pixie kolorowego wiatru *'Pupilki:' Iguana imieniem Iridessa. *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' Złoty *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Po ciemnej skórze, która świeci w ciemności. #Po licznych kolczykach. #Po hennie na dłoniach. Niezapomniane cytaty Portrayals thumb|left Ciekawostki *Jej typ osobowości to Protagonista ENFJ-A / ENFJ-T. Osoby o tym typie osobowości wykazują dużą zdolność do komunikacji interpersonalnej, często przyjmują postawę lidera, gdy, według nich, przychodzi czas działania. Osoby te żywo interesują się swoimi towarzyszami, często angażując się emocjonalnie, przez co obdarzają ludzi zbyt dużym zaufaniem lub przedkładają cudze uczucia ponad własne. ENFJ cechują się także autentycznością, szczerością i altruizmem. *Imię Lesedi wywodzi się z języka Tswana i oznacza ono "światło". *Wygląd Lesedi został zainspirowany kreacją Chi Chi DeVayne z trzeciego odcinka trzeciego sezonu RuPaul's Drag Race: All Stars (pamiętaj o przypisie! Dla ciekaych - KILK!) **Natomiast codzienny strój Lesedi nawiązuje do kreacji Vanessy Vanjie Mateo z dziesiątego odcinka jedenastego RuPaul's Drag Race (pamiętaj o przypisie! Dla ciekawych - KLIK!) ***A z kolei podstawowa transformacja Lesedi została zainspirowana strojem Kahanny Montrese z transmisji na żywo, podczas której ujawniono oficjalną obsadę jedenastego sezonu RuPaul's Drag Race (pamiętaj o przypisie! Dla ciekawych - KLIK!) Galeria Lesedi projekt kolejny by A.G.jpg Lesedi Enchantix projekt by A.G.jpg Lesedi projekt by A.G.jpg Quetzalli ID by A.G.jpg Przypisy ---- Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd 'Codzienny' 'Przemiany' 'Podstawowa' 'Charmix' 'Enchantix' Miejsce pochodzenia Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Portrayals Ciekawostki Galeria Przypisy ---- Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd 'Codzienny' Miejsce pochodzenia Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Portrayals Ciekawostki Galeria Przypisy 'Układ strony do skopiowania' Osobowość Zainteresowania Wygląd 'Codzienny' 'Przemiany' 'Podstawowa' 'Charmix' 'Enchantix' Miejsce pochodzenia Zdolności 'Zdolności i moce' 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzice' 'Rodzeństwo' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Pupile' 'Pixie' Informacje *'Urodziny:' *'Magiczny znak:' *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' *'Pupilki:' *'Ulubiona potrawa:' *'Ulubiony kolor:' *'Hobby:' *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' *'Idealny chłopak:' *'Ulubiony film:' *'Nienawidzi: ' *'Ulubiona muzyka:' *'Ulubione buty:' *'Ulubione zaklęcie: ' *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: ' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Portrayals Ciekawostki Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Amity.Gala